1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source module and a light source module array having the light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Light source modules, such as incandescence lamps, fluorescent lamps and halogen lamps, generally have a limited illumination area. However, it is not adequate to use these light source modules in certain areas, such as stadiums and stages, where a large-area illumination is needed.
In order to illuminate a large area, a plurality of light source modules can be used simultaneously, each of which works independently. However, since the light source modules are arranged independently, it can be difficult and troublesome to install.
Therefore, a new light source module and a new light source module array are desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.